


The Interview

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Set after 1X03, Kara agrees to give Cat Grant a more in-depth interview.One-Shot, but if you wish to adapt a sequel, feel free too.





	

“So, Supergirl, thank you for agreeing to another interview.” Cat Grant stated as she faced across from the Girl of Steel. She had worried the girl wouldn’t agree to give her another go, and she wanted to be the one to get all the ground-breaking exclusives from the Kryptonian. If she staggered the reveals of information just right, she could give exclusive after exclusive to the people for months on end.

“You’re welcome, Ms Grant. I just want to make sure there are no misconceptions about myself.” Kara stated, blushing slightly. She knew how Cat Grant would appreciate being the one to get the knowledge on Supergirl, and if Ms Grant was happy, then it’d translate into happier work for her as her assistant. As long as she didn’t reveal anything too major to Cat Grant, it’d be fine.

“Well that’s what I’m here to do. Make sure the people get to know the girl under the suit. So, you told me last time that Superman is your cousin? I was going to peg it as lovers.” Cat tried to pass the insinuation off as nonchalant, hoping for a rise from the Girl of Steel, and she wasn’t to be disappointed.

“Eww, no, that’s just, no.” Kara blushed as she rambled on. “I used to change his diapers, that’s just gross.” 

“You changed his diapers? Isn’t he older than you? He looks older.” Cat pressed.

“Well, I’m about twenty five by Earth years but that’s because I spent about twenty years trapped in a region of space where time is in stasis.” Kara explained. “I was twelve when Kal was born so I’m the older cousin despite him being older in terms of aging.” 

“Kal?” Cat enquired. Was this Superman’s real name? Or his secret identity even?

“His Kryptonian name.” Kara said. “I trust you know I won’t be giving either of our secret identities away?” Kara laughed as Cat allowed herself a grin. She was sure she knew who Supergirl was under the cape anyway, and she didn’t care for Superman, let Lois Lane have that one, she had the hot scoop, the newer hero to herself.

“I didn’t expect you too, so if Kal is his, what’s yours?” Cat pressed.

“I suppose it wouldn’t matter, my birth name was Kara Zor-El, whilst his is Kal-El.”

“Why the different surnames?” Cat asked.

“On Krypton, females took their father’s full name, my father was Zor-El, so I’m Kara Zor-El, Kal’s father was called Jor-El, but as he’s a male, he’s simply Kal-El.” Kara stated.  
“So a patriarchal society?” Cat asked. Nobody had ever thought to ask much about Krypton, probably as Superman likely didn’t know much, but Supergirl was a gold mine of information about another species, and any new news about it would help CatCo’s exposure and Cat’s standing by default. She could smell a Pulitzer prize coming her way with this interview.

“Yeah you could say that.” Kara grinned slightly. “Krypton was divided between the ruling Houses on the Council of Krypton, each House was responsible for a different sector of Kryptonian society. The House of El was the House in charge of Science, my father, Kal’s father and Kal’s mother were Krypton’s top scientists, whilst my mother was the Chief Judiciary, she was a one person Supreme Court.” Kara said.

“Oh fascinating.” Cat stated, jotting all of this down. “So, what about you? What did you want to do, before you left Krypton?”

“I was always going to go into Science, or perhaps law, working to replace one of my parents one day.” Kara stated. “My family also had a history with the military, my Aunt, Astra, was one of the chief generals in the Kryptonian armies.”

“Really, just one of them? Why not something else?” Cat pressed, wondering why the girl didn’t want to explore anything else, or was it drilled into her that she had to do as her parents did?

“On Krypton, you were created in a caste, basically, with a goal in mind. You were raised from the moment you opened your eyes to work to replace your parent in their job, the higher the caste, the better the job. As a member of a noble family, I was expected to take one of the top jobs one day.” Kara stated.

“So, you had no choice?”

“Basically, but we were happy to do what jobs we were expected, to help the planet.” Kara smiled, trying to give the impression that this wasn’t forcing children to do something, and that they did have a choice.

“You mentioned “created in a caste”? What does that mean?” Cat asked, wondering why the phrase.

“My cousin, Kal, was a natural birth, as most are on Earth, but before him, for centuries, every Kryptonian, including myself, we were grown to fit specific genetics, basically we were what you’d call IVF babies.” Kara smiled a little as Cat looked shocked.

“So, Krypton GREW all of its children? It practised eugenics?” She couldn’t believe the scoop she was being given here.

“Not as negatively as that, but we were made to be perfect at what we did.” Kara sheepishly said, knowing she’d put her foot in it.

“So, do you work in science or law here then?” Cat asked, if she said no, she was sure that Kara and Supergirl are one and the same.

“Erm, no, when I got here, I found something I wasn’t offered on Krypton.”

“Oh? What was that?” Cat asked, smiling as she was now sure of Supergirl’s secret identity.

“Choice. I could be whatever I wanted to be here, and no, I won’t tell you what my job is.” Kara laughed slightly as Cat gave a mock frown. It suited Cat, she thought to herself.

“So, how come you came to Earth? Why not anyone else? And you say you were in stasis?” Cat enquired, hoping to get some more details out of the Kryptonian.

“When I was twelve, Krypton began to die. We’d mined out the core and the planet began to collapse. Despite the methods of some, sometimes extreme, all attempts to save it failed, our way of life, our culture, our species, we were about to become extinct.” Kara sighed as tears started to fill her eyes, recalling those last few days on Krypton, and the horrors she witnessed there. Cat looked at her in worry, wondering if she could continue the interview, and whether or not she should try and comfort the hero. As she reached her hand out to touch Supergirl’s shoulder, Kara shook her head and flashed a smile at Cat, all traces of tears gone.

“My uncle decided to save Kal, sending with him information of Krypton. He was sent as a sign of hope, a way to show humanity a better way, to lead them into the stars as a friend. He’d unite the best of Krypton and the best of Earth to be a symbol of goodness for all. However, he was only a baby, and would need protecting. So they arranged for me to be sent to Earth, to raise Kal and protect him.” Kara smiled.

“So, you were saved purely to be a bodyguard?” Cat was astonished that Kryptonians could be so cruel to their children.

“I never looked at it like that, I saw it as a solemn duty I would not fail in…but…I guess.” Kara sighed, sad once more. Was she merely a bodyguard, with no other reason really to exist? She remembered she’d believed that once, but had fought those thoughts, but thinking on it, wasn’t that all she was? 

“Then what happened? Because I take it the plan failed as he’s older?” Cat asked.

“Yeah, I set off a few minutes after Kal’s pod, he got away safely and went on course, but I was too close to the planet when it exploded, the shockwaves knocked me into a region of space called the Phantom Zone, where Krypton exiled all of its prisoners. It was a place where time did not pass, and I drifted, unable to move, only able to think in solitude and drift into sleep. Twenty four of your years passed like this, I was not aging, nor moving, then my pods systems came online once more suddenly, and I shot through the Phantom Zone and crashed here. I was rescued from my pod by Kal, who, to my shock, had grown into a man whilst I was gone. It had been twenty four years since Krypton’s destruction, but to me, it had been mere hours.” Kara teared up and looked down as Cat felt her heart go out to the poor alien refugee and she placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders.

“I’m here for you, Kara Danvers.” Cat mumbled as she held the Kryptonian’s head to her breast and kept tight hold of her, letting her get her tears out.

“W-What?” Kara asked.

“Shh. Did you really think that disguise would fool me? I know you’re Kara.” Cat smiled down at her as Kara looked shocked.

“Ms Grant, I’m not this Kara Danvers.” Supergirl gave a jerky laugh.

Cat just pursed her lips and hummed.

“Fine, if you won’t admit it, then fine, just know I won’t reveal your identity. Are you ok to finish the interview?” Cat asked.

“Sure.” Kara smiled at her.

“So, what happened then? Once you got to Earth?” Cat asked. She wanted to know more about Krypton, it’s way of life, what happened at the end, but she knew there would be time in later interviews for more details on Krypton, and she didn’t want to bring back any traumatic memories for Kara about the destruction of the planet if she could help it.  
“Kal took me to some friends of his. He couldn’t raise me, having his own life and being Superman, but his friends agreed to take me in, they taught me Earth’s ways, your language, and I, in turn, taught them about Krypton and Kryptonese, the language of Krypton. They can even speak it better than Kal can.” Kara laughed. “It was good, they were there when I needed them, they helped me a lot and I can never repay them, or this planet, for all its done for me. I may not have come here for any purpose other than protecting my cousin, but I will fight to protect this city and its inhabitants, National City is my home now, and it’s a place I am proud to say I am a citizen of.” Kara finished with a smile as Cat slowly clapped.

“Inspiring and heartfelt words, Supergirl. I hope you don’t mind if I publish this in sections, over months?” Cat asked.

“It’s fine Ms Grant, I hope you can win the Pulitzer with this.” Kara smiled, knowing that’s exactly what Cat would want from this interview. The Pulitzer prize. Suddenly, she heard a shout from the distance.

“Duty calls, Ms Grant.” Kara smiled at her as she floated away and flew from the window, rushing off to go save the day once again.

“Go get them, Kara Danvers.” Cat smiled to herself. She may not admit she’s Kara Danvers, her plucky assistant, but Cat knew the girl when she saw her, and just for this, maybe she’d remember her name tomorrow, just this once.


End file.
